You - Alex Karev - Grey's Anatomy
by xoxonutella
Summary: There aren't a lot of Alex/OC fan fictions on the internet, so I decided to write one purely for my own entertainment. I also published this on Quotev :)
1. Chapter 1

"It's our anniversary tonight." I say to Meredith Grey as we walk into the intern's locker room to get ready for work. Another day at Seattle Grace Hospital, more exciting times.

"Are you doing anything special?" She asks, beginning to take her scrubs out of her locker and prepare for the day and I do the same.

"We're going out to dinner, which is nice, because we never really get to do that anymore. I actually don't think we've gone out to dinner since we got engaged." I had my entire day set out; in the morning I'd do my charts and check on some patients, in the afternoon I'm scrubbing in on an appendix removal surgery. I'll finish at the hospital at seven and go home, get ready and then we'd go out for dinner at eight.

"When you're an intern the hospital owns you." Cristina says, joining in the conversation. She's right. It's hard to really have a life when you're an intern and it's difficult to spend a lot of time with people unless you're working with them.

"It is hard, it'd probably be a lot easier if he was a med student to, but I think we make it work." I say as George comes and sits on the bench next to me. "Jesus Christ, George, go and get some sleep."

"I would if I could, but I can't. I was on call last night and I had a six hour surgery and this morning I have to do an MRI scan and a bunch of tests and then fill out charts. It feels as though I've been awake for about a year and coffee doesn't seem to be working anymore." He says with a hint of sarcasm.

"George, go and get some sleep. I'll cover your work this morning." I assure as I tie my hair back.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble with Doctor Bailey."

"No, I've got it. Trust me. Now go and get some sleep." I walk out with him and Meredith and he goes to the on call room to catch up on sleep. That's the life of an intern. Sleep deprivation, long hours... But it'll be worth it when we get to be residents.

"Do you want me to do the charts and you can run the MRI scan? That way it'll be done quicker and we can get on to other patients." Meredith offers, taking the charts underneath her arm and smiling.

"Sure, that'll be great, thanks! I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'll save you a seat."

At lunch time we sit around the table outside, eating and conversing about our days. Meredith had been talking about the surgery she'd scrubbed in on with Burke, Cristina and George had been with Bailey in the emergency room and Alex had been doing sutures all morning because he annoyed Bailey yesterday and this was her way of revenge. I actually thought it was pretty funny. People saw Alex as obnoxious and arrogant, but I just think that they don't like that he tells people as it is and doesn't sugar coat things. Although, I'm a glass half full kind of person.

"What about you? How's your day been?" Cristina asks me as I take a sip of my water.

"Not very interesting, I've just been doing charts all morning and this afternoon I'm helping remove an appendix." I reply, shrugging a little.

"That's more exciting than my day." She sighs. "The emergency room is so quiet today, that's not a good sign."

"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." George says. "The emergency room is never that quiet, it's so spooky and unusual. It's definitely not a good sign."

"Do you really believe that?" I ask, frowning.

"You don't need to believe it if it's true, Alexa. Trust me on this, something's going to happen. Anyway, how come you're not with Addison Shepherd?"

"We haven't chosen our field yet and we have to do everything here, that's literally the whole point." I laugh a little.

"You do spend a lot of time with Addison though." George states and looks at Meredith.

"Yeah, well, we're friends. She's okay with it." I gesture towards Meredith. "And she's a good teacher and doctor. She knows exactly what she's doing and I learn from her easily." Alex's pager beeps and he gets up to get ready to leave and I decide that I should probably go and prepare for surgery too, so I get up, say goodbye and throw my trash away before following him into the building and towards the elevator. "Who paged you?"

"Addison Shepherd." He smirks a little because of the conversation we'd had. "She seems to hate me, how do I get on the right side of her?"

"Just do what she tells you to do and do it right. Don't go against what she says because she's always right. She's good at what she does but she expects you to figure things out instead of asking her straight away." I explain as the elevator doors open and he begins to leave. "Good luck."

When it turns six fifty I make my way to the locker room and change out of my scrubs and I become so excited to go out tonight and actually spend some decent time with my fiancee. The whole prospect was overwhelming me with excitement already. I waved goodbye to Meredith on the stairs and Cristina wished me a good night on my way out of the doors, but just as I stepped foot onto the car park my pager began beeping and my name was called multiple times.

"Alexis!" Bailey exclaims, walking out of the hospital doors and gesturing for me. I sprint towards her and follow her inside.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I hate to ruin your plans, but we need you here. There's been an accident; there are a lot of casualties, multiple injuries and major surgeries. I need you scrubbing in with me, alright?" I nod, my excitement from before having completely vanished and I was now completely filled with adrenaline. "I need you to go and get ready and be in OR 3 in four minutes, okay? We don't have a lot of time. Okay, Green? Go."

I'm already halfway down the hall shrugging off my jacket with my phone pressed against my ear to call my fiancee to apologise for not being able to go tonight, but my work comes first. It goes straight to voicemail and I begin leaving him a message.

"Four minutes!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I honestly don't know how some guys have the nerve. Can you believe that? Can you honestly believe that?" I vent to Meredith in the locker room while pulling on my scrubs. "Ever since I became an intern my love life has been screwed. Hey, isn't that funny."

"What's going on?" Cristina asks, walking into the room and taking a seat on the bench as she began to get ready for the next forty eight hours.

"Alexa's fiancee is possibly a jerk." Meredith replies, eyebrows raised as she closes her locker and leans against it. I sit with my head in my hands before running a hand through my hair and looking at her. She gives me a weak smile and I smile back.

"Why, what did he do?" Cristina frowns.

"It was our anniversary yesterday and we were supposed to go out for dinner, but remember there was an accident and a bunch of people got rushed into surgery and we all had to stay," I begin, and the anger begins slowing bubbling inside of me again. "I rang him and I explained to him that I was sorry and that I'd make it up to him, but there really wasn't anything that I could do. Well, when I finally got home, I did what I usually do. I hang up my coat and make sure all of the lights are turned off. Then I went upstairs and went into our bedroom and he wasn't there."

"That's not so bad." George interjects, shrugging his shoulders.

"I rang him and he answered after a few calls, he told me that he was out at the bar with the guys and that he'd be back late. But the entire time he kept telling somebody in the background to stay quiet and it was another girl. I can't get her voice out of my head, her telling him to put the phone down and come back to bed. At least, I think that's what she said." He fell silent.

"What a douche. Do you want me to punch him?" Cristina offers and I laugh, shaking my head.

"No, we have patients to attend to. You can always punch him afterwards, though." I laugh as Dr. Bailey opened the door, tapping her foot on the floor as she waited for us. We quickly got up and followed her out of the room and down the corridor as she began giving us orders.

"Alright, Grey, O'Malley, you two need to go and prep the patient in 103 for his heart surgery. Yang, you're scrubbing in. Karev, Green, you're with me." Karev and I tried to keep up with Dr Bailey and listen to what she was trying to tell us, as well as avoiding the doctors and patients coming at us in the hallway. "You two need to keep an eye on some of the patients from yesterday. There's three that went through major surgery and you need to make sure that their levels don't drop and that they wake up, just check on them every hour or so and attend to them. Then there's Mr. Anderson, just came in this morning, is going to need a CT scan. If you have any problems, page Doctor Shepherd, I'll be in surgery."

The first person we went to check on was Mr. Anderson, who had been complaining of constant headaches, drowsiness and sickness.

"Alright, Mr. Anderson, how are you feeling today?" I ask as we walk into the room. His wife is clutching onto his hand and you can almost see the fear in her eyes and I smile at her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Same as before." He replies, and I look at his chart.

"Have you eaten or drank anything since you got here?" He shakes his head. "Well we're going to take you in for a CT scan to check what's going on so that we can give you more detail and tell you where we're going to go next. Do you have any questions?" Alex asks as I fill out his chart.

"When will we find out if something is wrong?"

"A couple of hours, the second we find something out we'll let you know." I assure. "We're going to do our best to help you."

We take Mr. Anderson to the CT scan room in radiology and I make myself comfortable in the viewing room in front of the computer. Although it won't take long for us to figure out what it is, it'll take us a while to interpret the results _exactly _and get a third opinion on it from an attending before we can tell them. Alex finishes preparing him and walks into the room, taking a seat on the chair next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asks, reclining and looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I had a long night and I had to wake up earlier this morning so that I'd get here on time." I sigh, leaning onto the desk so I could rest my head in my hands.

"Why, what happened?" He frowns.

"I don't want to talk about it. Why do you care so much, anyway?" I joke, but he takes it seriously.

"I'm just making sure you're okay. Do you want me to go and get you some coffee?"

"Only if you're getting one. And if you see Dr. Shepherd, bring him with you so we can check. This should be done by the time you get back."

After he leaves, I watch the screen intently and wait for something to show up, but I can't help but have my mind wander back to Alex. He has never really shown any interest in what's going on in my life - or anybody else's, for that matter - before, so why did he have the sudden change of heart? Although, none of us had really taken the time out to properly get to know him because he conveyed a rather arrogant and conceited persona.

"Hey, are you alright?" Addison Shepherd asks, walking into the room. I gave her a little hug and nodded. "I have a c-section patient here now, are you in when you're done here?"

"Definitely." I had become close friends with Addison Shepherd, although it appears wrong to some because I am also friends with Meredith, but she assures me that it does not bother her and that it is alright. In fact, Addison was the first person I called last night after I hung up on Jack; she talked me through a panic attack and she came to pick me up this morning.

"Come to me when you're done then, yeah? What are you doing in here anyway? What are you looking for?" She takes a look at the screen just as an image appears that confirms all of our suspicions. "Do you know what that is?" She asks me, because this is a teaching hospital.

"Well this here, it's internal bleeding, which was caused by the tumour here." I say, pointing to the screen. "It's just a small tumour and it looks easy to remove, but if we leave it much longer then it'll press on the brain and it'll be an even bigger problem. It's not cancerous but if it grows anymore then it'll press on important parts of the brain."

"That's right, now how do we treat it?" Dr. Shepherd questions, glancing at the screen before looking at me and nodding with a smile.

"Surgery to remove the tumour and bleeding, then we check on him and make sure that the tumour doesn't come back." I state.

"Good, great work Doctor Green, Karev. I want both of you scrubbing in on the surgery, I'll schedule it in for a couple of hours." Dr. Shepherd announces.

"One of us needs to keep an eye on the patients from last night." I inform him. "Dr. Bailey's orders."

"...and she's taking care of a c-section patient with me." Addison intervenes.

"I'll find someone to take care of the patients from last night. Karev you can watch them until the surgery, Green, take care of the c section, scrub in with us when you're done."


	3. Chapter 3

As Alex and I check up on all of the patients from the accident, things stay fairly quiet between us unless he's telling me something to write down or I'm telling him to something to change their levels or increase their anaesthesia.

"Aren't you mad that I figured it out without you?" I ask as we make our way into the final patient's room. He looks at me and rolls his eyes as though I'm being childish. And maybe it is a little childish, but if we're working together and we spend most of our time together, I'd rather we were friends than enemies. Despite all of the bad things people might say about him, I prefer to see the good side. I'm a glass half full kind of person.

"No, why would I be mad about it?" He shrugs and I shrug back as I check the patient's heartbeat and he picks up their file. I begin saying some things to Alex to right down on his board before I put my stethoscope back around my neck. "You can go if you want, I can finish up here. "

"No, it's okay. We're almost done here and it's the last patient. Why, do you want me to go?" I joke, and I think he takes my comment a little too seriously.

"It's not that I want you to go, I don't want you to go. It's that I'm sure you'd rather be preparing for a c section surgery than here, I didn't mean it like -"

"Alex, it was a joke, calm down." I laugh a little and I see him smirk in the corner of my eye, although he tries to hide it. "Besides, you already told me that you don't want me to go."

"Don't take what I said out of context, you know what I meant." He defends, putting the file back in its place as we began leaving the room and heading towards the elevator so that we could both go and prepare for two very different surgeries.

"You know, I'm not sure I know what you meant. I think you're going to have to elaborate and explain it to me." I see him smile and it's the first smile I think I've ever seen of his, and it makes me feel a little weird knowing that I made him smile. "Are you on call tonight?" I ask, swiftly changing the subject as we get into the elevator.

"Yeah, are you?" The elevator doors close and begins travelling down and I look at my pager to find Addison Shepherd's location.

"Yes, but not officially. I have a c section patient and somebody who is literally about to give birth to twins, so I'm probably going to be asked to stay overnight. I really don't want to go home, anyway." I quickly realise that I have said a little too much and I don't know why it bothers me so much, because it's not really like Alex cares enough to question me. But before he can, the elevator doors open and I quickly get out and wave to him, wishing him good luck with his surgery before I go to find Addison.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." I say as I walk into the room. Addison was explaining the c section and the complications of the surgery to the patient who was laying comfortably on her bed.

"No problem. Mrs. Miller, this is Doctor Alexa Green, she's going to be assisting me with your c section and making sure that your daughter is delivered healthy and safely. She's also going to give you some anaesthesia which is going to numb the lower half of your body so that you won't feel anything during the surgery." She explains as I begin giving her the anaesthesia. "Just let us know when it begins kicking in and we'll take you down to the OR."

"Alexa, right? That's a pretty name. Is it short for anything?" Mrs. Miller asks.

"My parents were initially told that they were going to be having a baby boy, and they were going to call him Alexander, until the birth when I turned out to be a girl." We all laugh a little. "They changed it to Alexandra but people call me Alexa or Alex, which can get a little confusing because there's another intern and he is called Alex."

"It's a pretty name." She smiles and pats her stomach. "I can't feel anything."

"Alright then, let's get going." We begin to take Mrs. Miller to the OR and she rests with her eyes closed rather comfortably. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I spent the morning with Karev looking after some of the patients from last night and I'm feeling a lot better than I did this morning. I'm just dreading the going home part. Meredith said I can stay with her if I don't want to go home, though. But really, honestly, thank you for everything." I thank her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't even worry about it, you know I'm here for you. That's what friends are for, right?"

When I got out of the c section surgery and had taken care of the baby, the brain tumour surgery was almost over so I decided against scrubbing in and filled out some paper work and watching the baby. I had always loved being around children because they always knew how to brighten your day up without even trying and they always knew how to put a smile on your face. I sat with my head resting in the palm of my hand, watching the baby - born just a few days early - sleeping intently.

"Hey," Alex says, walking into the room and looking around. The only other person in the room was a nurse, who was filing some paperwork and getting ready to leave. "The surgery was good, he's going to be okay."

"That's great, congratulations." I smile. "Look at how adorable she is." He walks a little closer and leans over the incubator.

"Hey, Alexa - oh, Doctor Karev," Addison says, walking into the room. She walks towards me with a file and hands it to me on an open page. "Her results are back and the mother is awake, do you want to tell her that the test results came back? The baby is going to be fine and answer any of her questions."

"Sure, I'll come and find you afterwards." I say to Alex before leaving with Addison.

At dinner I sat with Meredith, George and soon, Alex, as Cristina was in a heart surgery with Burke, who she was dating and trying to keep it a secret. George however, was still madly in love with Meredith and had only just gotten over the fact that Alex had indirectly given him syphilis, so Alex was treading on thin ice around him.

"So, is it okay if I stay at your place for a few days while I sort things out at home?" I ask and Meredith smiles, looking at George. I had tried to call Jack multiple times throughout the day and it just went straight to voicemail.

"Of course you can! I'll fix up the spare room when I get a chance." She replies. "So, what's happening with you and him? Are you moving out? Is he moving out?"

"You should come and live with us!" George suggests and Meredith's face lights up. "You should! The rent is good, it's not far from here and it'd be great having another person to live with."

"I'll definitely think about it, thank you. I just need to sort things out with him first, maybe I'm wrong, there could be an explanation." I smile and Alex approaches us and sits between me and George. "So, I had a c section this morning, the baby, she's the cutest thing in the world, you have to come and see her. It'll make you feel so much better if you're having a bad day."

"I could use that. I have a heart transplant patient who is waiting for confirmation on whether or not a heart we're waiting for is good enough for him and things don't look good." Meredith explains.

"You think you're having a bad day? I have a patient who may or may not wake up from a coma after the car accident last night and I have to tell his family that if he wakes up, he's probably not going to remember any of them or anything at all. I think mine is worse." George says, sighing.

"George's definitely takes the cake."


	4. Chapter 4

"Doctor Green!" Burke exclaims as he sees me filing some paperwork and looking over some charts. It was getting late at night - almost my home time, as surprisingly, I hadn't been asked to stay on call tonight - although that was about to change. "Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd is looking for you, Mrs Allen went into labour an hour ago, the twins are here."

"What? She's only thirty-two weeks pregnant!" I exclaim, checking my pager as I put down the files and raced to the elevator with him. "Did she say anything?"

"Doctor Shepherd is operating on the boy; he has hydrocephalus and they're in the OR right now. The girl seems to be doing alright, but she needs a little help with her breathing. She's doing fine right now, she's intubated. Karev is looking after the boy and Addison wants you looking after the girl. Your only job is to make sure that she makes it through the night." When we make it to the floor the babies are on, Addison is waiting for us outside of the mother's hospital room. She waves at Burke as he walks in the opposite direction and quickly escorts me to the private room where the girl is.

"Did Burke explain what's going on to you?" She asks and I nod. "Alright. I'm leaving in an hour and I'll be back at seven. You just need to do whatever you can to make sure that she makes it through the night. That her stats stay stable, do whatever you can do to make sure she stays alive."

An overwhelming fear set in as Addison left and I realised the pressure that I was under, that a baby's life, who was just an hour old, was in my hands and that whatever happened to her I was responsible for. I'd never experienced this kind of pressure before and it was scary because I didn't want to let Addison, the parents, the hospital or most importantly, myself down. I took a deep breath and pulled up a chair by the desk that was in front of the baby's incubator where the notes that Addison left me sat. In my head I kept repeating premature life support and what to do if a baby's heart stopped so that if it happened, I'd be prepared.

A few minutes later a nurse incubated the baby boy and was soon followed by Alex, who handed my a cup of coffee before sitting down in the chair in front of the baby under his care.

"Thank you." I say, wrapping my hands around it and I instantly feel the heat radiating from the cup, warming up my hands.

"Don't worry about it, I figured we'd need it. It's going to be a long night." He sighs. "How's she doing?"

"She's having some problems breathing properly by herself so she's intubated. I just have to make sure she makes it through the night until Addison gets back in the morning. What about the boy?"

"The surgery was good, we drained out most, if not all of the liquid. It's just making sure that he makes it through the night, too. We just have to make sure we don't fall asleep."

"Honestly, when she was talking to me and explaining what I have to do tonight, Addison scared me so much that I'm terrified to even blink." I laugh, lightening the mood a little bit. "This...this is so unbelievably scary."

"We're going to be okay," Alex assures and I look at him to see him looking back. "We'll get through this together."

It wasn't until three in the morning that we experienced our first real problem. I had checked on the mother a few times and each time she had been asleep and the father visited before he left. I was sat watching the twins - Alex had gone to get some coffee - when the girl's heart rate dropped and she wasn't taking in a sufficient amount of oxygen to keep breathing. I began to hyperventilate as I quickly opened the incubator and called for a nurse.

"What's going on?" The nurse says, rushing in and looking at the screen.

"Her heart rate's dropped, where's Alex?" I question as I try to feel for a heart beat. He'll know what to do. "What do we do?"

"Doctor Shepherd says you have to figure it out for yourself." The nurse says. I begin to panic even more knowing the baby could be dying and the compressions don't seem to be working.

"Oh God, oh God..." I try desperately to search for the answer, my earlier preparations completely forgotten. "Okay, push her on some epinephrine." The nurse gives the baby some and it's just about enough for a few seconds. "CPAP. We need to put her on CPAP right now." The nurse goes to fetch one and as she comes back, I adjust it to fit the baby and press it on to her and cross my fingers. I nervously look at the nurse who's watching that I'm doing a good job and we wait.

Her levels soon get back up and I sigh with relief.

"Good work."

"Thank you."

Alex came in a few minutes later and I'm sat with my head in my hands, trying to control my breathing. He places a cup in front of me before kneeling to my level.

"Are you alright?" He asks. I look at him and frown, but I nod.

"She stopped breathing... It was terrifying. She almost died because I couldn't figure out that we needed to put her on CPAP." I reply.

"But she's fine now, she's breathing. You figured it out eventually. She's alive because of you, you helped her." He says reassuringly. I nod and he takes his seat back. I keep taking deep breaths and stare at the clock on the wall. 3:10 AM.

"Only four more hours to go."

It's around six forty five in the morning when Derek Shepherd comes in to check on the baby boy after his operation the previous night. I watch as he asks Alex questions about how he went on during the night before he walks over to look at the girl. He admires her over the incubator before he smiles at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I nod. He has a concerned look about him and I can sense that he probably knows something.

"Addison told you, didn't she?" He nods. "Yeah... I'm alright." I say as I mess with my engagement ring a little bit.

"Good. Addison will be here in a few minutes." As he leaves Doctor Bailey walks in to check on us.

"Alright... Nice work you two." She says, coming in to look at the babies. "Once you're done here make sure you go and get some rest, I'll come and get you in a couple of hours. I wish I could tell you that you could go home, but we're a little low on people today..."

"That's alright, I can't really sleep at home during the day anyway." The truth was that I didn't really want to go home yet to avoid confrontation with Jack. I already know how it's going to end, anyway, so I might as well prepare for it for as long as I can.

When Addison finally walks in a few minutes after seven, she thanks us and lets us go and we head straight for the on call room with a quick detour to the locker room, to get some sleep.

"I call top bunk." Alex smirks as we walk into the on call room.

"Lucky for you, I wanted the bottom one." I say as I pull off my shoes and my scrubs and pull out my phone. "You don't mind if I call someone, do you?" He shakes his head no. I begin to call Jack and he doesn't answer, but he's left me a voicemail from six this morning.

_"Uh, hey, Alexis... I guess we need to talk about last night, so, call me, call me whenever suits you." _I turn my phone off and stare at my phone, wondering how he had the nerve to be so rude and snappy with me.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks. He'd sat next to me while I made the phone call and was now staring at me intently.

"My fiancee is a jackass, that's what's wrong." I reply, putting my things on the table next to Alex's things and running a hand through my hair.

"If he's such a jackass then why are you with him? Why waste your time on somebody who's not worth it?" He shrugs.

"It's...complicated, I guess. I just have to figure things out." I say, although I pretty much already had it figured out. He'd slept with somebody else on our anniversary night. It was pretty much over. And even if he hadn't slept with somebody else, he was going to break things off anyway. He obviously wasn't coping with my job and how much time I have to spend at the hospital and he doesn't respect that I'm an intern and this is my job. "We should get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

"I made breakfast for everybody." I say as Meredith walks into the kitchen. I had been spending the last two days at Meredith and George's house and had only gone home a few times to go and get some of my things and I was yet to run into Jack, who I'd been avoiding. I placed a mug of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of her as she sat down at the table.

"You know, since you've been living here, I've been eating better than I ever have." She says with a mouthful of pancake. "It's nice having you around, you should take up the offer and come and live with us. Really."

"I think I will, once I've sorted things out with Jack. It's been two days and he hasn't contacted me once." I say with raised eyebrows as I begin to eat my breakfast.

"Maybe he's trying to give you some space. Or maybe he's just being a jerk. Either way, you're probably better off without him." She reasons and I agree with her to an extent.

"It's just so incredibly sad, you know. I mean, I've been with him for four years. We got engaged a couple of months ago. Maybe we could make it work. I don't know. I don't want to think about it." I shrug and George walks into the kitchen and sits down. I give him his pancakes and coffee and he thanks me.

"This is really good." He says. "Like, really, really good. You're an amazing cook."

"Thank you." I laugh and we converse over breakfast before we have to hurry to get ready to go to work.

"We should all go out for drinks tonight after work." I suggest as we exit the car and begin to head towards the hospital. "We haven't been out together in a while and it's Friday, we don't have to be in until later tomorrow."

"That sounds great, let's do it." Meredith agrees and looks towards George. "George, are you in?"

"I'm in. I can't get too drunk, though, I'm on call tomorrow so being hungover doesn't sound like a good idea." He says and I nod.

"I won't let you, don't worry about it." We enter the hospital and head straight for the intern's locker room to get ready. "Where's Cristina?"

"She scrubbed in on a heart surgery this morning with Burke." Meredith replies and before I can say anything, Doctor Bailey opens the door and calls the three of us out. We quickly speed up and then leave the room and she talks to us by the floor desk outside.

"Alright, O'Malley, you're with Addison Shepherd today, Grey, you're on charts and then join me in the ER, it's a little busy. Green, there's somebody downstairs in the reception requesting to see you, they're very persistent. Once you're done there come and find me." Doctor Bailey says. I walk with her and Meredith and I frown at her before I look over the bannister and see who's waiting for me.

"Jesus Christ," I sigh, and Doctor Bailey and Meredith are both looking over too. "It's alright, I've got this. I'll find you."

I begin to walk down the stairs and as I approach the reception I begin to pray it's not who I think it is.

"What the hell do you want, Jack?" I ask and cross my arms.

"Alexa, you haven't been home for three days, you had me worried about you." He replies and reaches out to touch my cheek, but I smack it away which gains us a few looks.

"Don't you even _dare _try to touch me. What do you want? Why are you here?" I question him.

"I wanted to see you and make sure that you're okay, aren't I allowed to do that? I was worried."

"Yeah, well, don't be. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. But, you know, how do you think I felt the other night when you weren't answering your phone and you weren't home when I got there? Then, when I rang you, you claimed that you were with the guys but I know that you weren't. How do you think that I felt?" I frown.

"You can't just expect me to be at home waiting for you the whole time, Alexa, it doesn't -"

"Where were you? And don't try to lie to me or sugar coat things. I want you to tell me exactly who you were with, where you were and what you were doing." I say, eyebrows raised as I took a little step back from him. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew that I already knew; he'd been found out. "Well?"

"You know where I was, Alexa."

"No. I want you to tell me so that I know I'm not crazy - for my own peace of mind, for my own sanity. I want you to tell me." He takes a deep breath and tilts his head forward, closing his eyes.

"It was a waitress from the restaurant," he begins, and my whole world stops and my heart begins to ache. "I was at the bar and she was off shift and we had some drinks and...it happened. I'm so sorry."

"Don't, don't tell me that you're sorry."

"Well what else do you want from me? You should've been there! For the last year, it's just been you. We don't do anything together, we never talk, we never go out, this is it." He says frustratedly.

"You knew, okay? You knew exactly what you were getting in to and you pushed me towards this programme, so don't blame this on me. It's not just me. You didn't have to go out and screw a waitress, you could've told me how you were feeling. I told you that this would be difficult and if you didn't think that you could handle it then you should've ended it." My breath catches in my throat and I turn around, desperate to get out but it's already too late. He reaches out for my arm and grabs me and I violently push him away from me.

"Hey, hey, what's going on over here?" Alex says, running over to us and pulling me back.

"Nothing, Alex, it's okay, I've got this handled." I assure.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack questions him, getting closer.

"I'm her friend, we work together." Alex replies.

"Is that what you call it, huh?" Insinuating that we'd been sleeping together.

"I don't think that you're one to call somebody out for sleeping around." I say, frowning and Jack gets a little worked up over it.

"Seriously, man, just back off." Alex reasons with him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jack states.

"I'm just saying that - " The next few seconds all went by so very fast. One moment Alex was reasoning with him and the next, Jack was lunging for him and punched him, which earned him a punch back.

"Jesus Christ, Jack, get off of him!" I exclaim, and Addison - who was just walking by with George - runs towards us and shouts to somebody to page Doctor Bailey. I help George pull Jack away from Alex before I attend to Alex. "Oh my God, Alex are you okay?" I kneel on the floor next to him and look at the cuts on his cheek.

"What the hell happened here?" Bailey asks, looking between the three of us. "Alright, O'Malley go and take him to the ER, put him in a room, I'll give him some stitches. Green, sort out Karev and then somebody needs to explain to me what the hell just happened."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry." I say as Alex flinches as I clean the cuts along his cheek and I can't help but feel guilty for dragging him in to the situation. I've never confronted anybody in public before and it's never resulted in a fight, either. "I need to give you stitches, but keep the ice pressed against your cheek." I leave the room and go in to the one opposite, which has Bailey, Addison and Jack inside. Jack is sat on the chair while Bailey prepares to give him stitches and Addison watches.

"I need to give Alex stitches. He has a little concussion but he's fine. I just came to get some thread." I announce and try to avoid eye contact with Jack.

"The Chief has been notified, he wants to see you and Karev once you're finished. There better be a reasonable explanation for this because as your attending, I am responsible for you." Bailey explains.

"Karev, or whoever this guy is, he's bad news. You need to stay away from him." Jack states.

"You're not in any position to tell her what to do." Addison intervenes, stepping closer towards the table. Bailey looks between the two of us and sighs.

"She's my fiancee, I can say whatever I want."

"Excuse me? That's no way to talk about your fiancee." Bailey says. I raise my eyebrows and take a step back, shocked that the two were defending me. "Have a little respect. You don't own her, you can't tell her what to do. If that's the way you're treating her then maybe she needs to re think her engagement to you."

"I already did," I sigh, and I toy with my engagement ring on my finger. "I don't think I'll ever understand why you cheated on me, and I'm sure it's not the first time. But this...whatever this is, it's not working."

"This hasn't been working for a long time, you're never there." Jack says. "But we can work on it, we can get through it. We will."

"No, we won't!" I exclaim, pulling the ring off of my finger and my eyes begin to sting. "Don't you get it? You broke my heart. I can't go back. We can't go back, we're done."

"Who's to say you haven't been sleeping with other people either?" Jack perseveres and Bailey raises her eyebrows at him as she finishes his sutures.

"Why is it always me that has to be wrong? I tried so hard to make you happy, I spent four years of my life putting in so much effort in to this relationship... You knew what you were getting in to, I told you what you were getting in to and I gave you an out which you didn't take. You should've left. This isn't my fault so stop blaming me. Everything inside of me hurts and as much as I want to hate you and what you did to me I can't, I love you, I love you..." Addison wraps arm around me and gets ready to escort me out. I place the ring on the table next to him and he grabs my wrist.

"Don't do this, Alexis. Don't do this." Bailey takes a step back and looks like she's ready to call somebody. "I won't let you go, you can't leave."

"It's over, Jack." I whisper, my heart rate increasing drastically as his grip on my wrist doesn't loosen.

"Good." He says and lets my wrist go. I stand there, dumbfounded and confused. "I'm so glad, I'm _free! _This is so liberating! Just go, I don't want to see you again."

I step outside of the room and Addison and Bailey follow and I collapse on the floor, borderline hysterical. I can't stop crying or hyperventilating and I'm so confused at his change of heart and I don't understand what's going on.

"It's okay, Alexis, it's okay, just breathe," Bailey says, crouching down on the floor in front of me. "In for seven seconds, hold it for five, breathe out. Come on, you can do it." Once I gain control of my breathing she sits down on the floor next to me and nods to Addison, who stands leaning against the wall.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask, wiping my eyes and pushing my hair behind my shoulders.

"That man...my God... I've never seen anything like that before. You don't need him, you can do a lot better. You weren't happy, obviously. He's very controlling and manipulative. Are you okay?" She questions.

"I just broke up with my cheating fiancee... I don't know if I'm relieved or completely heartbroken... God, I have to return my wedding dress. I look so good in my wedding dress." I laugh a little.

"I'm sure you do," she smiles. "You'll move on, you'll find somebody else. You'll find somebody who's going to accept you, your job and your wedding day is going to be one of the most amazing days of your life. It'll be even better when it's with someone you love, who you don't have doubts about...you just have to wait."

"Thank you." I say. She stands up and Addison helps me up.

"Now, are you alright to go back inside?" I nod. "Come and find me if you need anything. Addison, page somebody to escort him out of the building."

I take a deep breath as I step back in to the room and Alex is sat in the same place as before, waiting for my return. I sigh and begin to give him sutures immediately.

"Thank you for standing up for me. And punching him." I whisper as I move on to the last few stitches.

"The guy is a jerk, he had it coming. I don't know what you see in him, but you can do so much better. He's not a nice guy and...what were you even arguing about? Why was he here?" He asks. I look down to the floor as I begin to talk.

"He cheated on me on our anniversary, with a waitress who works at the restaurant we were supposed to go to. Our anniversary was the night of the car accident. I haven't been home since and he says he was here because he was worried about me." I explain as I put all of the antiseptic wipes into the trash and put things away.

"And you're engaged to him?" He questions as I press the ice pack against his cheek again.

"Not anymore... There was...confrontation when I went into the other room and he practically physically assaulted me. I told him that I couldn't do this anymore and then he kept begging me not to go and I tried to reason with him, then he told me that he was glad it was over, that he was free and that he didn't want to see me ever again." Alex fell silent. "Am I really that bad? I had no idea I was so bad to put up with."

"Hey, don't say that. Listen to me," he holds my hands in his and stares at me. "The guy doesn't deserve you, you deserve so much better than that and you deserve somebody who's going to treat you the way that you deserve to be treated. He's trying to defend himself and his actions for cheating on you when he knows that there's no reasonable explanation. Alexa...you're going to find somebody else, you're so good, you're so..." and I don't know what crosses my mind, but the next thing that I know my lips are on his. They're warm and inviting and when he wraps his arm around my waist, I feel safe and comfortable. I wrap my hands around his neck and as soon as I feel his hand pressing against my cheek, what we're doing finally registers in my brain and I reluctantly pull away.

I stand there for a few moments, unsure of what to do or say before I remove my hands and walk out of the room, ignoring his calls. I walk down the hallway with my fingers pressed to my lips and my clouded judgement.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since I had broken off my engagement with Jack and so far I had only had three emotional breakdowns, so I guess you could say I was doing pretty well. I moved in with Meredith and George and was almost done unpacking and Cristina forced me to cut all ties with Jack. I lay on my bed in my wedding dress, sighing repeatedly. There was a knock at the door and Meredith walked in and sat at the end of my bed.

"I have to take my wedding dress back today," I say, initiating the conversation. "If I don't take it back today then I can't get a full refund and it's almost two thousand dollars. I can't believe I spent two thousand dollars on a wedding dress."

"Oh, Alexis... Do you want me to come with you?" She questions, lying down next to me. I nod and soon George walks in and sits at the end of the bed, too.

"What's going on in here?" George asks.

"I don't want to go anywhere... I just want to stay here and drink and cry. I need to do some drinking and some more crying." I reply, rolling over and closing my eyes.

"No, no, come on, Alexis. You can get through this." George assures and Meredith begins stroking my hair.

"You have to go to work, it'll help take your mind off of everything that's going on. You need to get a refund on your wedding dress... You could buy yourself something really special with the money. Doesn't that sound good?" Meredith suggests and I sigh. As much as it sounds good, I can't help the emptiness I feel inside.

"I just want to stay at home, I'll call in sick or something." I shrug.

"Alright...we need to call Cristina."

"George... Please can you give us some space?" Cristina asks as she walks into the room. George nods and leaves, closing the door behind him. Cristina pulls up a chair by the bed and sighs, reclining. "Alright... You have thirty seconds to give me a decent explanation for this or I'm literally going to force you out of bed and in to that hospital."

"I don't want to do anything, Cristina, I just want to grieve. My entire body hurts and I just feel an emptiness. I know that he's not good for me and I'm relieved that it's over but I love him, I love him and everything hurts and I just want the pain to go away. Tell me you understand, tell me that you understand what I'm saying." I explain and begin to cry. Meredith sits up and sighs.

"I understand how you're feeling, Alexis, but I can tell you first hand that staying at home and crying and drinking doesn't take away the pain. The pain lets you know that you're feeling, it means that what happened meant something to you. It's okay to feel the pain but you have to teach yourself when you have to power through the pain and be strong. You can be strong." Meredith assures.

"I refuse to let you sit here and cry for hours and drink to fill the emptiness. I refuse to let you behave like this because of somebody who doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve this from you because he's not worth it. One day you're going to realise that leaving him is the best thing that you've ever done and something so, so much better is going to come along." Cristina states. "So you're going to get out of bed, put on some clean clothes and go to work."

"Okay." I sigh and Cristina helps me up and I stare into the mirror. "God, I love this dress so much. It makes me feel so pretty."

"It's beautiful, you look stunning." Meredith says. There was a knock at the door and Meredith answered it and mumbled something, before closing it to. "It's just George making sure you're okay. Are you ready to go?"

I spent my morning in the OR with Burke who asked me to scrub in on a lobectomy and then I did charts and prepared somebody for an operation. Bailey told me that after lunch I'd be with her in the ER with Karev doing sutures and taking on any available cases that came up, so at least I wasn't properly working with him. I had been avoiding him since we kissed after he got in to a fight with Jack; I didn't know if it meant anything to him or me, but I know that it was wrong because I had quite literally just broken up with my fiancee.

"My sister called me earlier and left me a voicemail," I say to Cristina and George as we sit down to eat. "She's almost nine months pregnant and she's having a c section here in a few weeks. Anyway, she called me to tell me that she's in town with my Mom and they want to see me."

"That sounds nice." George smiles, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No it's not. I have issues with my Mother, as much as I love her. She wants to talk to me about Jack, I know it." I assure, wrapping my hands around my coffee.

"Tell me about it." Cristina says with raised eyebrows.

"My Mom is...unconventional, to say the least. She's going to try and convince me to get back together with Jack; for some reason she really approves of him and I know I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when I tell her no." I laugh a little, because it sounds so ridiculous. You'd assume that your parents would accept most of your decisions, but...I guess not.

I stand outside with Doctor Bailey at seven at night, waiting for an ambulance to come with a patient inside. We don't know anything about them or what happened, just that it's an emergency and is literally a matter of life and death. As the ambulance pulls up, I crack my neck and the doors fly open, rushing a bed out immediately.

"Fifteen year old caucasian female, name is Jessica Steven, suspected attempted suicide; she swallowed a lot of pills and was found unconscious by her parents." The paramedic explains as we begin wheeling her inside. "She's unconscious but she's breathing."

"Alright Green, wheel her to any available room right now, I'm going to page Karev and deal with the parents, you need to pump her stomach immediately." She orders.

"You're not going to be there?" I question and begin to panic.

"You have this, Green, trust me. You've done this before, you can do it again. Alex is going to be there to help you. This is your case." She reassures. "Now go."

I carefully rush Jessica down the hallway while attempting not to have a panic attack and trying to find an available room. The second I find one, I secure her bed and begin hooking her up to a machine and mentally preparing for what I'm about to do. Her levels are low but she is breathing and she's not quite stable, and Alex rushes in a few seconds later with the equipment we need to pump her stomach. Alex gives her the medicine to numb her throat and I prepare to carefully slide the tube down her oesophagus, being careful not to make a hole.

"Alright, are you ready?" Alex asks and I nod and the contents of her stomach begin being sucked out through the tube and the only thing we can do is watch her levels and wait.

"We need to wash out her stomach with saline, she's only fifteen." I say and Alex nods, doing as I say. I stand on her right side and stare at her stats and let Alex continue. "Her stats are dropping, we're losing her, why are we losing her?" I use my stethoscope to check for a heartbeat and I don't hear anything. I pull Jessica on to her back while Alex pulls up the defibrillator and hands me the paddles.

"Charge to two hundred." I say and press the metal against her chest, closing my eyes and waiting for the shock. No change. "Okay, do it again."

"Higher?"

"Two fifty." We shock her again and she still doesn't come back. "Come on, Jessica, come on... You can do this for me, just pull through for me... Okay, two fifty again." We try it again and we wait and wait for her to come back, but she flatlines.

"Should I call it?" Alex questions and I shake my head.

"No. I'm not giving up, do it again." I reply, pressing the metal against her chest again. He doesn't charge the machine and I stare at him. "Alex, do it again."

"Alexis, we've lost her, we need to call it." He states.

"No! We've spent the last ten minutes pumping out her stomach of drugs and I'm not prepared to give up now. We haven't lost her yet, we haven't done everything that we can. Charge to two fifty." He shakes his head but charges the defibrillator and I wait for the shock. Her body jolts and the machine portrays her heartbeat again and I rest my head on the metal of her bed, sighing with relief. Alex takes the defibrillator paddles off me and I squeeze my eyes shut and try to control my erratic heartbeat.

"We did it, we actually did it..." I say, looking at Alex. I can tell that he regrets telling me to stop and he doesn't have to apologise for it for me to know that he regrets it. "I'm going to go and get her a chart, I'll be right back."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr and Mrs Steven?" I ask as I walk up to a very anxious looking couple. The wife was sat clutching the arm of the chair she was sat on with black tears staining her face and her husband was pacing along the floor, staring out of the window not really sure what to do with himself.

"How's Jessica? Is she okay? Please tell me that my baby is okay?" Mrs Stevens persists, beginning to hyperventilate a little. Her husband places his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm Dr. Green, I'm taking care of your daughter along with Dr. Karev. Your daughter swallowed a lot of pills so this was no accident, but we successfully managed to pump her stomach and we're certain we managed to clear her stomach of the pills. We did lose her, but we successfully revived Jessica and we're going to watch her overnight and she's probably going to have to stay here for a few days, but Doctor Bailey will confirm this with you. I'm going to refer her to a psych for a consultation as long as that's okay with you because we're going to rule it as an attempted suicide, but everything looks to be good." I reassure them and they both breathe sighs of relief.

"You can refer her to a psych, that's okay. As long as she's okay and she can get all of the help that she needs." Mr. Steven says.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Mrs. Steven thanks.

"I'm just doing my job..."

"Can we see her?"

"I can't let you see her yet, we need to wait for Dr. Bailey who should be out in about ten minutes. She'll tell you what's going on and what's going to happen and then you should be allowed to see her."

"We have to keep an eye on her throughout the night and make sure that she's okay. I'm going to talk to psych and get her a consult and her parents are in the lobby, I spoke to them and told them what's going on and Bailey's going to be here soon to check on her." I say as I walk back in to the room, sitting down on the chair next to Alex and beginning to fill out her chart.

"Looks like we're spending another evening together again, huh? If I'd have known I would've made it more romantic, maybe lit some candles." Alex jokes and I roll my eyes. "What is Bailey doing anyway?"

"She was busy in the ER doing sutures or something, I'm not entirely sure what was going on but she said she'd be here in about ten minutes." I reply. "God, I hope she's alright." I say, looking at Jessica. She looks so peaceful but I know she's in a lot of pain.

"She will be, she'll pull through. We've done everything that we can." Alex reassures. "I'm sorry, for uh, not charging the defibrillator when you told me to. I was just so sure that she was gone - I didn't want to put you through anything."

"No, I know you're sorry, it's okay, honestly. She's alive now and that's what matters, nothing else matters." I look at him and he's staring at Jessica and I can tell that he's thinking about what would've happened if I'd listened to him. "Hey, Alex, it's okay. Don't worry about it. She's alive, she's okay."

"I'm just glad you didn't listen to me and persisted or maybe we'd be giving her parents very different news." He looks at me and I nod, I'd be doing the same thing if it was the other way around.

"I don't listen to you anyway," I joke to lighten the mood and he smiles at me. "I'm just kidding. Of course I listen to you. Who else is going to tell me about the fact that you were sleeping with a nurse, who was also sleeping with George and indirectly gave him syphilis?" I stand up as I sign the chart and put it in the holder at the end of the bed.

"I don't think that you're really somebody to tell me about messed up relationships. It wasn't even a relationship, we were just sleeping together." He states, frowning a little bit.

"Classy." I laugh. "You're probably right anyway. I guess that means we have something in common, we both had pretty messed up relationships going on... But it wasn't a relationship."

"Alright, let's see what's going on in here." Bailey says, walking into the room and picking up her chart. Alex stayed sat down but I stayed standing at the foot of her bed next to Bailey. "Everything looks good... Did you talk to the parents?"

"Yes. I told them that we pumped her stomach, that we had to resuscitate her and that she swallowed too many pills for it to have been an accident so we ruled it an attempted suicide. I got permission from her parents to refer her for a psych consultation and I told them that we'd watch her overnight and that you'd tell them how long she had to stay here for." I explain.

"Great, nice work. Well done you two. I need you to watch her overnight and make sure she doesn't crash, she is your main priority. I want updates every hour or so." Bailey states before turning to me. "I'll talk to you in the morning, okay? Nice job."

"It's three in the morning and we have another five hours of this." Alex says, walking back into the room and taking his seat after going to update Bailey. Jessica had stayed stable all night, we were just waiting for her to wake up. "Can we talk?"

"Talk about what?" I ask and he looks me in the eye; I know exactly what he's talking about. "Do we have to talk about this right now? We have another four hours together and I don't want to have it be awkward because we argued."

"We don't have to argue, I don't want to argue. I just... I want to know if you think it meant something. Did it mean something to you?" He questions. I sigh and chew my lip; this is the conversation I'd been wanting to avoid for so long.

"I don't know. I don't know. My mind was so fuzzy and I don't really know what I was thinking or what came over me or why I decided to kiss you. I just know that I'd quite literally just broken off my engagement and that it was wrong." I explain.

"Do you regret it?" I look at him and contemplate what to say. I never know what is wrong and what is right when it comes to this situation.

"No. It might have been wrong but I certainly don't regret it. Do you?"

"I don't regret it either." He stays quiet and I stare at the floor. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know, Alex. I was heartbroken and emotional and confused and I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know anything right now, I just, don't know what to think."

"Will you please stop saying 'I don't know'? I just wanted to see if it meant something to you. Do you think that maybe -" I cut Alex off before he can say anything else.

"Alex, please don't do this right now. I don't know what I want or what it meant or if it even means anything, I'm just empty and heartbroken and I'm just trying to get over Jack right now. That's all. I just want to take things one day at a time or I might just end up driving myself insane." I sigh. "I'm sorry."

Jessica began tossing and turning in her bed before she began whimpering as she tried to sit up. Alex and I quickly rushed up to check that she actually was awake before we made her lie back down.

"I'll go and get Bailey." Alex says, quickly leaving. I check Jessica is lying down and I check her heartbeat.

"He seems nice," Jessica whispers, and it takes me a second to register that she's talking about Alex. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Jessica, you have no idea. I don't have enough time to tell you right now." I smile and lean against the railing of her bed.

"I have all the time in the world. Maybe later?"


	9. Chapter 9

"One piece of advice... Don't worry about dating in high school. I mean, it's cool to date in high school, but it's not something that you should worry about. You don't need a boyfriend then." I say to Jessica. It was three in the afternoon and she had been fully assigned to me and Alex, but Alex was also working on a case with Addison Shepherd so he had to keep coming and going. "When you're in high school you really just need to focus on getting good grades, relationships can wait. Besides, when you're that young, the guys you know are such jerks and they're so stupid. All they want to do is have sex and spend time with their friends. It's not worth it."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" She asks and I choke on my water and Alex laughs. "What's said in this room, stays in this room."

"I was fifteen." Alex shrugs and I raise my eyebrows, although I can't really say that I'm shocked. "What about you?"

"I didn't want to do it with every guy that showed interest in me. I'm not like that. I was eighteen. Sure, a few people made fun of me, but that doesn't matter. When it came to things like that I thought about it differently than every body else. I wanted it to be special and with somebody that I loved and I knew wasn't using me. It's worth the wait."

"How many people have you slept with?"

"I'm going to be straightforward and answer on behalf of Alex, who probably has no idea." I laugh and he smirks, shaking his head. Of course he didn't.

"Alright then, how many guys have you slept with?" He asks with raised eyebrows, as though he's certain that I'm promiscuous and that my answer will be just as bad as his. "Go on..."

"Three. Two of them were boyfriends, one I dated for four years and we ended up engaged, and the other for almost two, and the other was just a...thing, that I had with somebody when I was in college." I reply.

"Oh, so that's why you two aren't dating, you're engaged." Jessica says, nodding her head as though she had a premonition.

"No, I'm not engaged. I was, not anymore. But that's not why we're not dating." I laugh, and there's a knock at the door and her parents walk in, smiling. "We'll give you guys some space, I'll check on you in an hour." I get up and wave to Jessica, greeting her parents.

"This isn't over!" Jessica exclaims and I shake my head and walk out with Alex and we head to the cafeteria to get some food.

"So, only three guys, huh? That's interesting." Alex smirks, reclining in his chair and taking a sip of his water. We had no idea where the others were, presumably with Burke or Shepherd in the OR, or even lucky enough to be in the ER doing sutures.

"It's really not that interesting. Besides, what happened to what is said in the room, stays in the room? We're not in the room anymore." I take a bite out of my sandwich and shrug. "Where is everybody, anyway?"

"No, no, no, don't try and change the subject." Alex laughs. "Why wouldn't you go out with me?"

I look at him and I try to get inside his mind and find out what he's thinking. He's not an easy person to read and he's not usually very open with things that are...personal. He also doesn't tend to do relationships, from what I know about him.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not, but, I just got out of a relationship and you have a...reputation. I didn't think you were the kind of guy to, you know, actually have a relationship. No offence."

"What do you mean, a reputation?" I sigh.

"I mean that you're known for not doing relationships and just sleeping with people. I'm not saying you sleep around, I'm saying that you supposedly only sleep with people and not have relationships with them." I frown.

"Is that what you think?" He questions, staring intently at me as he anticipates my reply.

"I don't know what I think. Sometimes I believe a lot of what I hear and sometimes I don't know what I should believe. I think that maybe you do sleep with people and don't do relationships but there isn't necessarily something wrong with that. You shouldn't care about what other people think about you anyway. But I don't know what I think of you." He stays silent for a moment before pushing his tray away from him and beginning to walk away from me, quite angrily.

"Alex! Alex, wait." I exclaim, rushing to catch up with him. I pull the sleeve of his scrub top and he stops and I walk to the other side of him. "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry."

He doesn't say anything, he just stares at the floor and sighs.

"Alex... I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry." He looks up at me and I wait for him to say something, for him to not and show that he understands me, but I don't get anything for a few moments.

"Just... Just talk to me when you decide what you think of me."


	10. Chapter 10

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Alexis!" Addison Shepherd exclaims, walking as fast as she could to catch up with me. I was on my way to the locker room and she began walking with me. "Sorry, I just thought that I should let you know that your sister, Louise, she was admitted this morning. She's hopefully going to be giving birth later today. I tried to get you on the case but doctors aren't allowed to be assigned to family."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""That's okay, thank you for telling me. Who is she with?" I question./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Her daughter is here, her fiancee and your Mother is here, too." She replies. Oh, wonderful. That's a conversation to look forward to. "I'll come and find you later. But, is there anyone in particular you want in on this?" I think about it for a moment. It had been almost two weeks since I'd spoken to Alex because he'd been avoiding me and well, I'd been avoiding him a little bit too. Maybe this would be a great way to try to make it up to him./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Karev?" I question and she nods./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Alright, it's done. Come and see your sister, though, Bailey will go easy on you today."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"She then leaves me and I go inside the locker room, avoid Alex and get changed into my scrubs while snacking and listening to Cristina talk about a surgery she was getting in on today. Bailey then walked in and began signing us cases./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Alright... Cristina you're in with Burke, Grey, there's a patient in 109 who needs an MRI scan, he's yours. O'Malley, you're on charts. Green, you have permission to go and see your sister, then I want you with me in ten minutes, I'll be in the pit. Karev, Addison Shepherd has requested your assistance, you're her intern today." She /br /br /br /"Louise!" I exclaim, walking in to her hospital room. "Where are the others?" After I hug her I sit down on a /br /"Tom went to get coffee, Mom just went to take Isabella to to the bathroom." She replies, holding her hand against her stomach. "I can't wait to get this baby out of me, I'm so uncomfortable." br /br /"Well you have Addison Shepherd, she's incredible. She's very good at her job and she's the best, quite literally. You're in very good hands." I assure her. "I can't stay for very long, I'm needed in the ER, but I'll check on you."br /br /"That's okay, go and do your job! I'll be fine. But I will warn you, Mom does want to talk to you about your engagement. How are you doing?" She questions, patting my wrist. br /br /"It's been a weird couple of weeks, but I'm okay, I'm dealing with it." I assure her, and a few moments later, my Mom and Isabella come into the room. My Mom instantly gives me the emwe need to talk /emeyes and I nod at her before giving my full attention to my /br /"Alex! Alex!" Isabella exclaims, running over towards me to give me a hug. "What are you doing here?" br /br /"I work here." I reply and she has a shocked look on her face that makes everyone laugh. "I have to go and do some work, but I'll come back in a few hours, okay? Be good." She runs back over to the window and climbs on to the seat. I get up and get ready to leave. "I'll come back in a few hours, but I have to work."br /br /br /br /I stand with Bailey in a trauma room as she examines a twenty two year old male with shards of glass stuck in his hand. She had his x ray results on the wall and she was making sure that they weren't hitting a nerve and that there were no smaller shards inside of his /br /"Alright, there's no internal damage so we can proceed... Dr. Green, would you like to do it?" She questions and I nod, taking a /br /"This might hurt a little bit, but it'll only hurt for a few seconds and it won't take very long." I assure him as I pick up the tweezers and begin to remove the bigger shards of glass. "How exactly did this happen?"br /br /"I tripped and fell, I know it sounds ridiculous." He laughs. br /br /"You'd be surprised, the kind of ridiculous things we have here, this seems normal." Bailey smiles and hands me the antiseptic gauze so that his cuts don't get infected. I wipe his hand down a few times and he flinches when it stings, then I put on a sterilised gauze. br /br /"Okay, you're all done." I say, throwing the waste into the trash and discarding of the /br /"That quickly? Thank you." br /br /"That quickly. You're welcome." br /br /br /br /After we finished up in the ER, another resident was called and Bailey went off to prepare for surgery with Burke, so she sent me off to join Meredith who was doing an MRI for Derek Shepherd. I walked in and sat down next to Meredith who was staring at the computer screen and sipping on her /br /"Hey, are you okay?" Meredith /br /"Yeah, I'm fine. Bailey said I could spend the rest of my day with you. I think she's just going a little easy on me today because my sister's having her baby later. And my mother's here, too." I reply, sighing. br /br /"No, I mean, how are you? With everything that's been going on, I know it hasn't been easy for you." She assures and I don't know what to tell her. br /br /"I'm okay, I'm dealing with it... Meredith, if I tell you something, can you promise not to judge me or tell anybody?" I question. She frowns at me and /br /"What is it? How bad can it possibly be?"br /br /"It's... It's pretty bad." I admit, chewing my lip. br /br /"It can't be that bad. Go on, just tell me. I won't judge you or tell anybody. I slept with my attending and he has a wife, how bad can it possibly be?" She asks and I laugh, she's right. br /br /"I, uh, I...kissed Alex." She looks at me for a few seconds, /br /"Alex... Karev?" I nod and look away from her. "Alex Karev. You kissed Alex Karev." She clarifies. "When? How?"br /br /"Remember the day when Jack came to the hospital and he ended up fighting Alex? The day that we broke off our engagement? It happened then. I was giving Alex some sutures and it just...happened." I somewhat explain, the memory of it replaying in my mind /br /"What was it like? The kiss? I'm sorry about all of the questions, it's just, you kissed Alex."br /br /"I don't remember much... I was very vulnerable and it was warm and soft and inviting... It was so wrong but it felt so, I don't know what it felt like. And now he's avoiding me and won't talk to me because I don't know what I think of him and we argued about it, he got really mad about it and I felt so bad for hurting him like that. I don't know what to do." I /br /"Well, you won't exactly be getting any decent advice from me." She laughs. "You'll figure it out. You'll figure out what you want and what you think about him. How does he even feel about you?" And that was when it hit me. I completely zoned out and began getting so wrapped up in my own thoughts; he never told me how he felt about me, so how was I supposed to know he wasn't setting me up? That the whole thing, him ignoring me, wanting to know how I felt about him, that it wasn't a trick? "...but you'll figure it out eventually. Don't worry about it."/p 


	11. Chapter 11

When I went to visit my sister again after my lunch break almost seven hours later, my mother was sat with a newspaper and some coffee, Tom was out in the hallway on the phone to his mother and Isabella jumped up into my arms while I looked at my sister's chart. An hour ago she was only four centimetres dilated and she'd been like this since three in the morning.

"Alex! Alex! Where's Alex?" Isabella questions and I frown.

"Isabella, what are you talking about? That is Alex." Louise laughs and the four year old begins to repeatedly shake her head and repeat the word no.

"No, no, that's Alex!" She exclaims, pointing to Alex Karev as he walks into the room. Isabella jumped down and rushed towards him and he instantly picked her up, smiling at her. It was weird seeing him so...good, with my family, when at the minute he didn't particularly want to talk to me.

"Ouch, I've been replaced." I laugh and put my sister's chart back.

"What can I say? I'm a catch." Alex shrugs and Isabella wraps her arms around his neck, interlacing her fingers together as she hugs him.

"Alexandra, can I talk to you outside for a second?" My mother questions and I nod, my heart rate beginning to quicken.

"I'll step outside for a second, it's alright. I've got her." Alex assures, looking at me for a few seconds before leaving. I take a seat on the chair next to the bed and wait for her to begin talking, although I already know what she wants to talk about.

"I want to talk to you about Jack, and your engagement." She begins.

"No, we're not engaged anymore and before you try to convince me to take him back, I'm going to tell you right now that I'm not going to." I state, completely monotone. She sighs and folds her arms.

"Jack is a good man, Alexandra. He has a good job, he's a good man. There was no excuse for you to end the engagement so abruptly, you were supposed to get married in the winter. Why did you break off the engagement? And please, make it reasonable." My mother's condescending tone and ignorance to the situation pains me.

"Do you want to know why I ended my engagement, Mom? I ended it because he cheated on me." I say and her face falls and I know that I have hit close to home because my Dad cheated on her. "It was our anniversary night and he slept with a waitress at the restaurant we were supposed to eat at."

"So you weren't there." She states.

"It wasn't the first time, he's done it before. I had to cancel on him because there was a catastrophic car accident with multiple victims and I had to stay here. I saved three people's lives, one of which was a seven year old girl. My absence for one night was not an excuse for him to go and sleep with somebody else. He came here, got in to a fight with Alex and told me that he was glad that we were no longer engaged, that I was horrible to put up with and he didn't want to marry me anyway. So don't try and portray the devil as the victim, Mom. I thought that you would understand." I explain and Louise reaches out to hold my hand. "If you just came to Seattle to tell me what a disappointment I am, then maybe you should just go back home."

She stands there, stunned in silence and I walk out, avoiding Alex's calls for my attention. He grabs my wrist as I open the door to the stairwell and I attempt to snatch my hand away from him, glaring at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks, letting go of my wrist. He looks at me genuinely and everything makes my heart ache, but I remember the torture he's been putting me through for the last few weeks and it suddenly is replaced with intense anger.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to start talking to me now?" I question and he sighs. shaking his head.

"No, I just -"

"Don't, Alex, just don't. You don't get to ignore me for almost two weeks and then try to act like everything is okay between us when it's obviously not. You don't get to ignore me because you don't know how I feel about you, when even I don't know how I feel about you, okay? That's not fair. Especially when I don't know how you feel about me. So from this second on, I'm going to ignore you until you decide to tell me how you feel about me." I snap and turn back around and continue to make my way up the stairwell, ignoring his calls.

"My mother hates me, Alex hates me, I hate me." I sigh as I tie my hair back and prepare for surgery with Dr. Shepherd. "I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know how to fix these kinds of things. I've never had so many problems before, I don't like it. I wish there was some kind of drug or cure for these things to make it go away."

"Everybody has issues with their mother, she doesn't hate you and you're not a disappointment. You just need to air things out with her. She only wants what is best for you, you're her daughter." Meredith assures me and I nod. "But Alex -"

"Don't even get me started on Alex." I warn her and she laughs.

"You like him." She smiles.

"I can't like him, I just got out of an engagement with a guy I was in a relationship with for almost four years." I shrug and begin to wash my hands.

"That doesn't matter, you said yourself in the way you described it that it was basically over before you even ended it. You don't need to let him hold you back, even if it has only just been a month or so. You can move on when you decide to move on, not when you think you should."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is everybody?" I question my Mom as I sit down next to her in the waiting room. I avoid eye contact with her and stare out of the window, watching the rain beat off of the glass against the dark sky.

"Tom is with Louise, Isabella is with Alex, I think he's taking up babysitting as his new profession." She jokes and I stifle a laugh but smile. "You're not a disappointment, and I'd hate for you to think that's what I think of you. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I didn't know that Jake cheated on you, conveniently enough he left out those details when he called... I respect your decision to break off the engagement. If I'd have known, I would have done something differently, I was just looking out for you."

"I know, and I get it. I understand." I assure her, although words don't seem to express how I feel. "I'm sorry for being like that with you earlier."

"It's alright, I get it. I was the same as you when I was your age. Except, my Mother didn't want me to marry your Father. Look at how that one turned out." She sighs.

"Do you regret it? Marrying Dad. Do you regret that?" I ask her and she shakes her head instantly.

"I don't regret it, not for a second. He gave me some of the happiest years of my life and I have three beautiful, wonderful children as a result of it. I wouldn't go back and do anything differently. I just regret how it ended." She replies. "Maybe it's for the best, though. He's happily married now and I'm happy, too."

"You're happy?" I clarify.

"I'm very happy. I have a beautiful family and my second grandchild on the way, I'm financially stable, obviously. I live by the beach... I have nothing to complain about. I'm happy." She explains.

"That's wonderful, Mom, I'm happy for you." I smile.

"Although, there is the opportunity for me to get a promotion, expand and become a law professor. But I'm not sure if I want to. But, enough about me. What's going on with you and this Alex? The one who's looking after your sister. Tell me about him." She says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"There's nothing to tell you, there's nothing going on." I lie and she frowns at me.

"How stupid do you think I am, Alexa? I'm a lawyer, I can see through your lies. Now tell me what's going on with the two of you." She laughs and I mess with the hem of my t shirt.

"I don't really know what's going on with him right now. It's...complicated. He's kind of mad at me anyway, although I'm mad at him, too. He's so frustrating and I don't know what I want. I mean, I like him but I just got out of a four year relationship that was also an engagement. It'd be wrong to just jump right back in to another relationship. Wouldn't it? Is there ever an appropriate time to move on from that?" I ask her and she looks at me with amusement, although I'm not really seeing the amusing side to this.

"There's never an appropriate time to move on from anything. The only person that gets to decide when you move on is you and you don't do it until you're ready. Don't let people hold you back. If you really want something, you should go and get it while you can. People won't wait around forever, despite what they might tell you. Life is short and you don't want to look back and regret not doing something. So if you really, really want something, go and get it." She answers. "I'm going to go and be a law professor."

"I'm going to go and get what I want."

With my sudden adrenaline rush and confidence, I begin to walk towards the elevator to go and find Alex, who would probably be in my sister's hospital room. I paced around the elevator floor while I waited for the doors to open and I sprinted down the hallway towards the room, but when I got there, only Tom and Isabella were inside. He was stood by the window staring outside of it holding a sleep Isabella but turned around when I entered.

"Tom, where is everybody? What's going on?" I ask, frowning.

"There were...complications, they had to rush her in for an emergency c section." He replies, his voice quavering. I gasp and walk over to him, wrapping him in a short, comforting hug.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. They'll both be okay. Addison is very good at her job, she's the best OB/GYN, literally. They'll be fine. She's going to do everything that she can to make sure they're both healthy." I assure him and begin guiding him out of the room. "Go down to Mom, she's in the reception downstairs. Wait with her and I'm going to go and see what's going on."

"Let us know as soon as you find anything out, okay?" He asks and I nod, ushering him towards the elevator. I then rush towards the OR board to find out what room they're in and rush towards the gallery, knowing they won't allow me inside. The gallery is empty and I stand as close to the glass as possible, watching intently as the c section proceeds. Louise is under general anaesthesia and isn't awake and won't feel anything that's going on, but everything is moving so quickly that I don't know who or what to watch.

A few moments later, Alex pulled out my sister's daughter and handed her to a nurse who cleaned her and incubated her while the others finished up with the surgery. I waited long enough to check that everything was fine before I headed down to Tom, Isabella and Mom, with the additions of Tom's Mom Hannah, and my brother, Max.

"Everything looks good, I think Dr. Shepherd is going to be down in a few minutes." I announce and everybody seems to breathe a sigh of relief, and I take a seat in between my Mom and my brother.

"Did you go after what you wanted?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Not yet."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dr. Green! How is your sister doing? Is the baby doing alright?" Addison questions me as she walks into the elevator. It had been just over three weeks since Louise had given birth. Louise and Tom were staying in a hotel for a couple of weeks and everybody else flew back to San Francisco a few days after the baby was born, except for my Mother who is going tonight.

"Louise is good, she's resting a lot. They're waiting for another week or so before they fly back out. They called her Alana Maria. Alana Maria Wright." I tell her. "She's adorable, she's smiling and laughing and she sleeps a lot. Is it bad that I'm kind of jealous of a baby?" I laugh.

"Aren't we all." She laughs too before stepping off the elevator on the third floor. My pager begins beeping like crazy and I sigh, stepping back on to the elevator to head up to the fifth floor. Bailey is filling out a form and Karev is stood not too far away from her.

"Alright you two, this should be interesting." She says, raising her eyebrows. We both follow her in to a room and she hands me his chart. "Matt Walters, age 25. He's been complaining of headaches, dizziness and nausea and also has a priapism." Alex stifles a laugh which earns him a glare from Bailey. "It's down to you two to find out exactly how it it happened and fix it."

I close the door behind Bailey and sigh as Alex takes a seat. I stand at the end of the bed and look at his chart while Alex begins to talk to him.

"Come on, man, what did you do? The sooner you tell us, the sooner we can fix your...problem, and the sooner you get to go home." He says.

"Alright I'm going to give you some blood thinners, hopefully that will reduce your, uh, hopefully it will reduce some of the blood." I tell Matt as I begin to fill an injection with a thinner that was on the tray Bailey left us.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if he did it." Matt intervenes and I frown. "It's just that this... this isn't really an ideal situation to have a woman near...you know." I nod and hand the injection to Alex.

"I get it, that's fine." I say and sit where Alex was previously sitting. "But while you're at it, do you mind telling me how exactly this happened? Did you take something?"

"No! No - it just wouldn't go down, it's been like this all morning." I sigh and take another look at his chart. It's nearing the end of the afternoon and he decides to come in now.

"It's not working." Alex frowns and pulls the covers back over him. "Looks like we're going to have to do some research."

After we did a little research, we decided to try a saline IV drip to reduce the blood in the area. I sit in the chair, looking at his chart again.

"Mr. Walters, what symptoms other than nausea, dizziness and headaches did you or are you experiencing? Any pains?" I question him and he nods.

"Yeah, yes! My back aches, I had some flushing and my vision went blurry for a little bit, but I don't think that's anything to do with it. I threw up three times this morning but I think that was just a hangover." He replies and I sigh, writing it all down on his chart.

"So, nausea, dizziness, headaches, back ache, blushing and blurred vision." I repeat.

"Yeah, that's right." He nods. I snap the chart shut and stand at the end of the bed.

"Mr. Walters, did you or did you not take sildenafil citrate last night?" I ask and he looks down at the sheets.

"What? Viagra?" He laughs a little but after I shake my head at him, he stops. "I think the saline IV is working, it looks like it's reducing."

"Yes." Matt says. "I took viagra."

"Alright, I'll get somebody to page Bailey." Alex says and leaves me to sort out the saline drip.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of me getting a date out of this, right?" Matt asks and I shake my head, chewing my lip to avoid laughing. Maybe it was a little unprofessional, but the whole situation was hilarious.

"Sorry, I don't and can't fraternise with patients." I reply, and Bailey walks in a few seconds later.

"Viagra, huh? Interesting. Nice job you two. I'll sign his discharge forms, you two finish up in here and then meet me downstairs with Yang. We have an emergency coming in." She orders.

"An emergency? What kind of emergency?" Alex questions.

"I have no idea. We don't have a lot of time, so hurry."

"I wonder what's going on?" I question Alex as we walk down the stairwell. He shrugs and I begin to tie my hair back. "I wonder if it's surgical."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." He says and I agree with him. It's almost never good if somebody is rushed to the ER and we don't know why or what happened to them until they get here. "How did you know that he was taking viagra?"

"I don't know, I think the symptoms just all came together and something clicked. That was weird, though. He asked me if there was any chance I'd go on a date with him." I laugh and Alex smirks.

"What did you tell him?" He asks and I shrug, beginning to pull the plastic overalls and gloves that they require we wear whenever somebody comes in.

"I told him that I can't and don't fraternise with patients." I reply and Cristina comes rushing down the hallway, joining us.

"Does anybody have any idea what's going on? Was it an accident?" She questions and I shake my head.

"We know just as much as you do." We stand outside with Bailey and soon enough, the ambulance rings become closer and closer before an ambulance pulls up and the doors are flung open and the paramedics begin talking.

"Female, mid fifties, unconcious..." He kept talking and talking but I didn't hear anything once I saw who they were wheeling inside. My breath caught in my throat and my entire body began to hurt and I'd never felt so helpless in my entire life.

"Mom?" I ask, reaching out towards her as they kept wheeling her down the hallway.

"Take her into any available trauma room, I'll come and find you. Just get her out of here."


	14. Chapter 14

Alex was the one to pick me up and take me to the nearest available trauma room. He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me while I hyperventilated and now I'm sat here in a total state of shock, yet again being comforted by Alex Karev. He always seems to be the person that's there when I'm vulnerable or when I need somebody. It's not fair that he gets to see me while I'm vulnerable and that he knows how to comfort me, that he knows how to be there for me. It's like he knows me when he really doesn't and that frightens me.

"I have to get out of here, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I'll go insane." I say and slide off the chair, pulling the plastic cape off of my body and throwing it away. Alex stands up and holds me by my wrists, preventing me from leaving and shakes his head.

"We need to stay here and wait for Bailey, okay? They're going to take care of your Mom. Right now, you can't do anything and I know that sucks, but you need to stay here and let them do their job." He assures and I nod, taking my seat back. "I'll go and see what's going on."

"No! I mean, will you stay with me, please?" I ask him and he nods, wrapping his arms around me. I lean my head in to his chest and try to control my thoughts and stop them from racing, and a few moments later, Bailey walks in.

"Are you alright?" Bailey asks and Alex moves out of the way so she can come closer. She sighs and I look at her in anticipation. "Your Mother had a heart attack at the airport, she came in unconscious and we had to resuscitate her. She has a blood clot in her chest that we're going to operate on immediately, Doctor Burke is preparing the OR with Cristina Yang. I'll make sure you're kept updated. Is there anybody that you want us to contact?"

"My sister, Louise. She needs to know. I'll contact my brother." I reply.

"I'll make sure somebody gets on that immediately. Karev, I want you to stay with her and make sure she's okay, keep her away from the OR and patients. Can you do that for me?" She questions and he nods. "She's in good hands." After Bailey left, Alex grabbed my hand and told me to go with him.

"Let's go and get some coffee while we wait for your family to get here."

We sit in the reception together while we wait and I lean on Alex's shoulder. The first people to arrive are Louise and Tom with Alana and Isabella, who instantly rushes towards Alex to give him a hug. Louise hugs me and I can tell that she's been crying but acts like she hasn't because she thinks she needs to be strong for me. We don't ask each other how we are, because what are we supposed to say? They both sit down and the baby quickly falls asleep.

"She's doing her kissy face, that means she likes you." I point out to Alex and he smiles, letting her kiss him.

"Now you kiss Alex." She says, pointing to me. I laugh and look at Louise, who is smirking at the four year old. "Go on."

"You're a very smart four year old." Alex compliments and she rolls her eyes at him, laughing.

"Just kiss her!" She exclaims, lightly pushing his head towards mine. I take a deep breath and look at him and in my mind I replay the moments from the last time we kissed, although it all seems to fuzzy and my train of thought sidetracks when the only thing I can feel are his lips against mine and my heartbeat. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Get a room!" She laughs, cutting our very sweet kiss short.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee, does anybody want anything?" Louise and Tom shake their heads, but I offer to go with him. They'll say they don't want anything, but they will. Tom's usual is black coffee with two sugars and Louise drinks vanilla cappuccinos. However on the way to the coffee machine, we take a slight detour when Alex pulls me into the store cupboard.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he sighs, pushing my hair out of my face and tracing my jawline with his thumb.

"I like you. I like you a lot. I know that you just got out of an engagement and that's okay, I can wait until you're ready, but I hope you understand that I won't wait forever. I know that you're going through a lot right now and I wish that I could take it all away from you and I just want to be here for you. I know that I have a reputation, but I'm not as bad as people say that I am." He whispers and I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck and stepping closer to him to close any distance that was left between us.

"I like you. I like you a lot." He laughs and I continue. "I just got out of an engagement and the fact that I'm already catching feelings for you scares me to death. I know that I don't have to wait and the truth is I really don't know what I want, but I don't know what I want from anything. I know that you have a reputation and I'm a glass half full kind of person, but the truth is we really don't know each other that well and this is moving so fast, it scares me. But it's a good scary. I just need a little time. Not a lot, just a little bit more."

The store cupboard door opens and we quickly move away from each other and Meredith walks in, frowning.

"When did you two start hiding in the store cupboard? That's my thing." She laughs. She looks at me with a sympathetic look and she won't question me about it while we're with people, but I know that she will later. I nod at her and sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

"I was woken up by George this morning because the Chief wanted to talk to me and ask me if I wanted the day off and spend it with my family. I told him that I was fine and that I'd rather work and both he and Bailey insisted I do charts and paperwork all day and banned me from the OR, so I'm stuck doing this all day." I say to Cristina, who's really not paying any attention at all because she's trying to figure out how to get in on a surgery.

"Yeah, yeah, sucks to be you." She shrugs and I laugh, shake my head and get back to my charts.

"Dr. Yang, is there a reason you're not attending to your patients and doing your job?" Bailey questions, raising her eyebrows at her. Cristina frantically shook her head. Bailey sighed and leant against the desktop. "Burke is going in to talk to your Mother now, are you coming?" I nod and Cristina and I followed her up two flights of stairs and towards her room.

Max and Louise are sat in the room, Louise holding her hand and Burke had just entered when we did too. Burke picked up her chart and overlooked everything while explaining to her what had happened and what they were going to do next.

"So, Dr. Yang, what are we going to do now?" Burke questions.

"We're going to run some tests and do a CT scan to make sure that we didn't miss anything in the chest area." She replies and Burke nods.

"Ms. Green, are you experiencing any discomfort or pains of any kind?" Bailey questions as Cristina uses her stethoscope to check her heartbeat.

"I just got out of a surgery, what do you expect?" She jokes. "I have a slight headache and I feel nauseous, but that's to be expected, right?"

"Right. Yang keep your eye on her and see if the headache or any other symptoms persist and get her a CT scan." Burke orders and she nods, leaving immediately. "I'll check on you in a little while, Ms. Green. Dr. Green." He nods at me as he leaves and Bailey follows, closing the door behind her. I take a deep breath and look at her chart.

"Where is everybody else? Are they all okay?" I question, sitting down on a chair by the door.

"They'd only allow immediate family in right now and only two of us, so it's just us. Tom is with Alana and Isabella, I told them to take the kids to the park and get them out of the hospital for a little while. They're alright, just a little tired." Louise replies. "So, uh, what's going on?"

"I don't know any more than you do. I'm doing paperwork all day and I'm supposed to be on call tonight. I should probably get back to work, actually." I say, putting the chart back.

"Can you stay for a few more minutes?" My Mom asks and I nod, leaning against the wall in front of her bed.

"Mom, you should get some sleep while you can. You're going to be exhausted and it's going to take a few weeks for you to recover. Get some rest." I tell her. "Dr. Burke is one of the best cardiothoractic surgeons in the country, Bailey is one of the best surgeons and Cristina is one of the best interns here. You can trust that they'll do a good job, they're very good and very precise." My pager began beeping and I frowned, I wasn't supposed to be doing anything other than paperwork today. "I'm sorry, 911, I have to go. I'll come back in a few hours."

"What's going on?" I question as I rush down the hallway to see two nurses and Alex attempting to resuscitate a thirty-five year old male who'd not long had heart surgery. Alex was doing compressions and the nurses were setting up the defibrillator. "Alright, pass me the paddles and charge to three hundred." I press the paddles against his chest and check his stats.

"No change."

"Okay, do it again, and somebody page Burke!" I exclaim.

"He's not answering his page."

"Then page him again."

I press the paddles against his chest again and wait for the shock, which this time makes his heart start again. I pass the paddles back and check his heartbeat.

"We need to take him for a CT immediately, I think he might have a blood clot. Somebody find Burke or Bailey, just go and do it now and fast." I say, beginning to unhook his bed from the wall and Alex and one of the nurses help me to take him to the elevator.

"How is your Mom?" Alex questions and I stare at the elevator door, not wanting to make eye contact. We hadn't interacted since the episode in the storage closet yesterday and I wasn't really sure what to say to him.

"She's okay, I think. They're doing some tests and doing a CT scan later to make sure everything is good." I reply.

"That's good." He acknowledges and I nod, not saying anything back. The elevator doors open and we take him for a CT scan, where Bailey is waiting outside for us.

"Alex, you go and deal with the CT. Burke is on his way." She orders and he takes him into the room to prepare him for a CT. She sighs and looks at me. "You shouldn't have been paged, but nice job. Now if he needs surgery, you know that I can't allow you into the OR."

"I know. I get it, it's okay. I'm just doing my job." I assure her. "Just please don't make me do paperwork. Please let me do some sutures or something, I'm bored out of my mind. I might actually go insane!" Bailey's pager began to go off and she nodded.

"Okay, come with me to the pit. We need to hurry."


	16. Chapter 16

"He was playing sport, he was tackled and he's definitely fractured his leg." The patient, Joe Cooper's Dad explains as we take him in to a trauma room. "He's not showing it, but he's in a lot of pain."

"Guys are like that." Bailey comments and two nurses help me to put him on the bed. Bailey begins to remove the cover over his leg to reveal a bone in his kneecap actually sticking out. "Oh my Gosh... somebody go and page Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan immediately, Green, get the man some morphine." I had worked with Callie Torres a few times before and George had taken a special interest in her, but I didn't really know her very well. After I paged her, I helped Bailey with the morphine and Callie was here within a few minutes. Soon enough, Sloan had arrived too.

"Okay we're going to need to get an X ray and then take him to surgery as soon as we can." Callie states, taking off her gloves and throwing them in to the trash. "Bailey, can I have Alexa?"

"Actually, I'm not -"

"Yes, yes you can." Bailey agrees and I smile and nod at her and she knows that it is a thank you.

"Page me when you're heading to the OR." Sloan says and we take him to the lift to get him an X ray.

After we got the scans that we needed, Callie took Joe to an available OR to prepare for surgery and asked me to go and find Sloan and Bailey for surgery and on my way to the OR, I ran in to Alex and Burke.

"Nice work Green, your quick thinking may have just about saved this man's life." Burke congratulates and I nod.

"No problem, thank you." I smile and he continues to walk down the hallway. "Are you scrubbing in then?"

"We're just heading to the OR now... Are you?" He questions.

"Yeah. I have a sports player who fractured his leg and the bone is literally sticking out." I reply and he raises his eyebrows, nodding. "Good luck."

"You too..." I begin to walk towards the OR but he continues to talk to me. "Do you want to go to the bar after work? I mean, it's cool if not, but, we should hang out."

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there."

"Joe is fine, he's going to be alright. He sustained a pretty major injury and he has a cast so he won't be able to play sport for at least eight weeks, which I get will be difficult for somebody who plays sport. We're going to keep him in for forty eight hours to check on him and check that he's okay, that we didn't miss anything, but he should make a full recovery. But if you follow me, you can come and see him." I explain to Joe's parents, who begin following me to his room. "He's still under anaesthesia so he's not awake yet, but he will be soon. He'll be very tired though, so just keep advising him to rest."

"Thank you very much." Mr. Cooper acknowledges and I leave them with their son and walk past my mother's room, but she's sleeping and so is Louise, so I decide not to disturb either of them. I then head to the locker room to get my things before leaving.

"Hey Alexa, are you heading to the bar?" Addison asks and I nod. "Are you meeting anybody there or just going for a drink?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Alex there later, Bailey let me off an hour early because of everything that's going on. Which, by the way, I'd prefer it if you didn't ask me about." I reply.

"Tell me about it." Addison's marriage was heading for a very imminent divorce and it was pretty much the talk of the hospital. When we got to the bar, I ordered a double scotch and Joe laughed.

"Bad day, huh?" He asks and I raise my eyebrows.

"Bad day, bad week, bad month, whatever you want to call it." I laugh, raising my glass and taking a drink from it. "But don't let me drink too much, my pager could go off at any minute and I do not want to walk around with a banana bag and miss surgery."

"Have you thought about your specialty yet?" Addison questions.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, actually. I really enjoy working with you so I'm thinking maybe paediatrics or OB/GYN, but I love neurosurgery... It's so hard to decide." I admit and she laughs, taking a sip of her drink.

"Dear God, why would you even think about being an OB/GYN?" Mark Sloan jokes, taking a seat on the other side of Addison.

"Says the plastic surgeon." I say with raised eyebrows. He laughs and orders a scotch.

"Says your attending, that's who. Now how's my favourite intern?" I roll my eyes and sigh, getting back to my conversation with Addison.

"Actually, that's why they give you so long to choose your specialty. They don't expect you to know straight away. It's great if you do but it's better to experience everything." My pager began beeping and I sighed, throwing my head back before drinking the rest of my drink. "Already? I thought you weren't supposed to be paged?"

"Me either," I sigh, picking up my bag and getting ready to leave. "If Alex comes, tell him I got paged or something. I'll see you in the morning."

When I got to the hospital, there hadn't been an emergency at all. I was paged to my mother's room and stood there chatting with her, Isabella and my sister was Bailey. I lean against the door and frown, wondering why the hell I was paged and what was going on.

"Alexa!" Isabella exclaims, rushing towards me as she noticed me. I picked her up and rested her on my hip, venturing into the room.

"What's going on?" I ask Bailey.

"Your Mom wanted to see you." She replies, leaving the room. I nod and take a seat and the room suddenly became a little too quiet.

"Isabella, why don't we give Alexa and Grandma some space, huh? Let's go and get a drink." Louise suggests, beginning to walk Isabella out of the room. I frown and once they leave, I turn to my Mom.

"Mom, what's going on?" I question, picking up her chart and beginning to look through it.

"No, no, no, it's not that." She replies and I clutch onto it anyway. "I need you to...prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself for what?"

"Tomorrow they're going to give us some...news. Whether or not it's good or bad is entirely down to how you want to look at it from your perspective. I'm warning you and I'm telling you this because you know how to handle yourself. You might be the youngest but you're the strongest, mentally. You're reliable and I can trust you to deal with things. I don't want you to tell anybody this. I know that I must sound crazy but I just need you to prepare yourself. Okay?"

"Mom... What are you talking about? You're going to be fine, everything is going to be...fine."


End file.
